Shadow
by Silver Inception
Summary: Nightfall is a Decepticon, although he has always expressed uncertainty in his actions and decisions. Many don't understand his silent, mysterious nature. This is the story of his beginning, and his present.


**Prologue I**

Well, here goes nothing.

OKAY, so I've decided to do a fanfic about my OC, Nightfall. The exact plot? Not sure yet. It's kind of like... getting to know and understand his character. I guess. :I

Anyways, there will be two prologues. Yes, TWO. There are a few things that I need to explain before the actual story, so yeah.

Well, hope you enjoy this.

_Happy reading~_

* * *

_[ ENERGY LEVELS : STABLE ]_

_[RECOGNITION SYSTEM : ACTIVATED ]_

_[ MOTOR FUNCTIONS : ENABLED ]_

_[ SENSORY FUNCTIONS : ACTIVATED ]_

_[ INITIATING STARTUP . . . ]_

And then there was light.

There had never been light before. There had never been anything. Now this light flooded me. Filled me. Awakened me.

I was alive.

For the first time, dark objects began to shape in front of me. A table. A cluttered table. Shelves. A door. Equipment. Machinery. I reached forward, touching something. I was in some sort of chamber. A containment unit. The glass was very clear. Almost nonexistent. I felt movement beneath my fingertips, and drew my arm back. The smooth, rounded glass of the containment unit slid open, a cool rush of air flooding the small space. I stared wildly, not moving. I suddenly felt something warm on my arm, and looked down at it. (When I looked, I realized that I was colored almost entirely black.) A servo. A bold blue one. I looked back up, meeting the kind, dark gray face of another mech with shining blue optics. He smiled.

"Welcome."

I could feel the wings on my back prick at the sound of his voice. It was smooth and comforting... inviting. Could I speak, too? I would've tried, but I was afraid that it would come out wrong. I only nodded. His smile widened.

"Very good. My name is Starscream." He put a servo on his chassis to indicate himself. He was mostly white and red, with some blue highlights in some areas. He had large wings on his back that spread outwards, twitching from time to time. My own wings, which were smaller and protruded backwards, twitched in response. "If you ever need to know anything, feel free to ask myself or my partner, Skyfire."

As he stepped aside, my optics widened at the sight of a massive white and red mech. He nodded. Despite his intimidating size, her had a kind face. Starscream spoke again.

"Do you know your name?"

I cocked my helm, wings lowering. A confused expression spread across my face. Did I have a name I could not remember ever having one. Sadly, I shook my helm.

"Ah, I didn't think so. You will find one soon, though. I promise you that. For now, we will have to call you Project 2-S. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Excellent. Now, I would like you to meet Project 1-P. He was sparked only a few months ago. Come on out, now."

I paused, then looked down. I took a rather wobbly step, his arm reaching out to support me. A few more unstable steps, and I was out of the chamber. Once out, I turned. In front of me there now stood a large - but not Skyfire-sized - mech covered in brown and orange camouflage. He said nothing, only stared at me blankly.

Well, many would say "blankly", but I could see the curiosity behind his dull red optics. He was mostly just bulk and had no wings on his back. His only wings were attached to his upper legs, showing only minimal sensitivity. I could see the whole of his large body shifting with every breath. I smiled, holding my servo out in a gesture of kindness. He stared at it for a while, and then took it in his own, larger servo. I could hear Starscream shift in surprise when he returned the action, although I did not know why.

I turned, looking back at Skyfire and Starscream. I realized that they must be my creators. These were my first moments of life. I released the large 1-P's servo and nodded gratefully towards the two.

"Sirs. I owe you my deepest and most profound gratitude. I will do everything in my power to make your efforts worthwhile. Thank you."

I bowed politely. I could see the surprise on their faces. Such deep words of gratitude from a newly sparked creation. I smiled, leaning back up. I enjoyed the sound of my newly discovered voice. It was smooth and low. It was deep, but sounded young and gentle. It rumbled deep in my chest and neck when I spoke, gentle but powerful.

"If there is anything that I can do for you, sirs, then I am ready and willing."

* * *

Okay, there we go. A little short, and a bit slow at first, but it should get better. Now, to think of what the heck this story is about =u=U

Reviews are much appreciated! Many thanks to any and all readers! =D


End file.
